This invention relates in general to visual display of computer generated dynamic optical data combined with static optical data such as that provided by microfilm.
An optical display system of the foregoing type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,096 to Inuiya. Aside from the costliness of the system shown in the Inuiya patent, it is subject to excessive image distortion becasue of separate and independent image magnification of dynamic optical data from a CRT source before such data is combined with static image data from a film source for projection onto a display screen. Also, under certain high ambient light conditions, display "washout" will occur making viewing difficult as well as to create an optical signal feedback or "readback" problem interferring with data input to the computer through which the data sources are controlled.
According to the system disclosed in my copending application, aforementioned, some of the problems associated with the prior art are minimized by combining images from the dynamic and static data sources before magnification so that only a combined image is magnified and projected toward the display screen. Further, the optical focal length is shortened without introducing parallax by use of a optical fiber bundles. By introducing dynamic and static optical image inputs to a data independent illuminating light beam along a common optical axis, the dynamic image source not only functions to provide an image input but also performs a scanning action with respect to the static image.
An important object of the present invention is to improve scan accuracy and image resolution of the system and reduce "washout" resulting from high ambient light conditions. Further, another object is to provide a readback capability that is more efficient and less costly than that associated with prior art arrangements.
In accordance with the foregoing objectives, it is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an optical data display system for consumer use in very demanding installations such as automotive map display.